


Humor Me

by Mareep16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, Ereri au week, Ereri summer week, M/M, medical au kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareep16/pseuds/Mareep16
Summary: Hey guy's. I'm trying to get back into writing so... here you go .I do not own any of the characters.





	Humor Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy's. I'm trying to get back into writing so... here you go . 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters.

Another pain filled grunt filled the relatively quiet room. No one dared speak, fearing the wrath of the current man in pain. Only one person dared to break the silence. 

“Levi.”

“Shut it Shitty Glasses.”

Hanji just sighed and went back to eating her cooling lunch. Every so often she sent worried glances to her companion. He needed medical attention, but refused to let her near him. Falling from a tree during training had to have broken something, yet here they were. Hanji being useless and Levi pretending that he was fine.

Hanji opened her mouth to speak when the doors to the mess hall opened, revealing the scouts resident titan shifter. Eren’s green eyes scanned the room until they fell upon Levi’s rigid form. Hanji could see the worry and confusion cross the young shifter’s features before he started to make his way over. 

“Levi.”

“Brat.”

“Are you alright!? I heard that you fell. Did Hanji look you over?” Wild green eyes glanced between the two superiors. 

“Yeah she-”

“He won’t let me even touch him. Maybe you could help Eren. You have some experience from your dad right?”

Eren looked at Hanji before turning on Levi. Grey eyes looked away in what Eren assumed was shame. “You didn’t let her look you over?! You could be seriously injured Levi!” 

“Stop yelling Eren. I’m fine. Just a little sore.” The look Eren gave him made Levi regret every decision he had ever made. It was a mix of hurt and anger. Two things Levi never wanted to make Eren feel. With a sigh, Levi stood. “Fine then. If it makes you feel any better.” 

Eren’s eyes instantly brightened and he followed his captain out of the room and away from the eyes of the curious scouts. 

As soon as they made it to the medical wing, Eren set off on gathering the materials he needed.  From what he had heard, Levi had quite the fall, nothing too bad though. If they were lucky, it would only be a few bruised ribs. Eren could only hope that nothing was broken and no internal bleeding was occurring. 

After gathering the binding tape and some salve, Eren headed back over to the shorter man. With practiced ease, the brunet removed the ravens shirt and softly prodded along the bruised skin. Levi gritted his teeth as Eren brushed against the more tender parts. 

“It doesn’t seem like anything is broken, but you still need to take it easy. I can send Connie to get some herbs my mom used to make a slave out of. It’ll work ten times better than this.” Eren raised the small tin can. 

“If nothing is broken than i should be fine. No need for special lotions.” Levi reached for his shirt and pulled it back on. 

“Humor me?”

“Eren…”

“Please Levi.” Eren’s voice came out tired. Levi sighed and snached the can from Eren’s grasp. 

“Just this once.” 

Eren only smiled and Levi swore his heart was going to jump out of his chest. If it made Eren happy, Levi would let the younger nurse him back to health. 


End file.
